Jazmines del Desierto
by Sponjix-chan
Summary: Cómo podría yo explicarte, demostrarte, ahora bajo esta lluvia de verano, que me vuelves loco, que no me sé tu nombre pero que me enloqueces, que tu voz me tortura y que tus ojos son un veneno delicioso GaaOC


_**SUMMARY:** Cómo podría yo explicarte, demostrarte, ahora bajo esta lluvia de verano, que me vuelves loco, que no me sé tu nombre pero que me enloqueces, que tu voz me tortura y que tus ojos son un veneno delicioso [GaaOC]_

_**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Holaaa! Después de bastante tiempo he vuelto a esta página y con un nuevo fic ^^, el prólogo de este fic es corto pese a que no sé si les gustará o no xD. Si les gustó por favor dejen reviews, así sé si cuelgo el primer cap, y tengo lectores que seguirán el fic. Un beso!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, son de Masashi-sama (lamentablamente ¬¬) ni siquiera Gaara es mío xD._

_------_

_Cómo los odio. Les aborrezco a todos, me repugnan. Odio sus miradas despectivas, sus expresiones asqueantes, sus palabras dolientes._

_  
Cada vez que me llaman "monstruo" un puñal es clavado en lo más profundo de mi alma, perforando cruelmente mi corazón. Cada vez que me miran frívolos siento una punzada en la cabeza y una presión en el pecho tan enorme que pareciese que mis costillas van a reventar, mis pulmones se cierran y me falta el aire, mis ojos se llenan de hirvientes lágrimas, en mi garganta se ahoga un grito, pero no puedo dejar salir esta angustia, pese a que mis ojos ya están rojos de tanto llorar y he quedado mudo de maldecirlos tanto._

----------------------------------------------PRÓLOGO----------------------------------------------------------

Los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana iluminaban levemente su rostro. Sus ojos aguamarina se posaban despavoridos en el cielo del desierto. Por primera vez en un año quizás, llovería, pues el cielo estaba casi cubierto de nubes y la luna pareciese no tener la fuerza suficiente con su luz, de barrer aquella tempestad que se aproximaba desde el horizonte.

Alejó un poco su mirada de aquél espectáculo que la naturaleza le ofrecía para secarse un poco el sudor de la frente con la mano.

Estaba muy húmedo el aire, caliente y pesado. Era más que previsto que llovería aquella noche. Gaara por primera vez podía sentir, tumbado en su cama como las sábanas se pegaban a su espalda húmeda y como en su torso desnudo se podían apreciar algunas cuantas gotas de sudor, que descendían levemente por la musculatura que poseía.

Detuvo sus ojos más de una vez en el reloj que tenía en la mesa de luz. Pasaban recién las tres de la madrugada y como nunca le había pasado desde que ya no poseía el Shukaku, no lograba conciliar el sueño de ninguna manera.

Se dio varias vueltas en la cama, pero la humedad del ambiente le impedía sentirse cómodo y el aroma a tierra húmeda que su olfato percibía le tenía cautivado –pues era la primera vez que lo sentía –y no quería perdérselo.

En fin, el joven Kage de diecisiete años no podía dormir ni quería, entonces, aún con los ojos como platos clavados en el cielo levemente nublado, se sentó en la cama y abrió el primer cajón de la mesa de luz.

Sacó una caja de cigarrillos, se llevó uno a los labios, dejándolo unos segundos allí; permitiendo que el papel que cubría el tabaco se mojara levemente y concluyó unos segundos después, encenderlo con rapidez.

Una bocanada de humo se esparció por la habitación. Ahora además de oler a humedad, olía a tabaco.  
Siguió observando el cielo; las estrellas que ya casi estaban completamente ocultas, y el trozo de luna llena que quedaba, muy leve…muy pequeño, ya casi cubierto totalmente por una inmensa nube negra. El pelirrojo observó como la nube terminaba con la luna. Una vez la luna estuvo cubierta, todo quedó en plena oscuridad.  
Esa escena, había despertado en Gaara ciertos recuerdos de su infancia. Él, era una luna, una bella luna llena en su infancia, pero los demás, la gente, el odio y el desprecio, taparon su felicidad dejándolo durante varios largos años de su vida en una eterna tempestad. El Kage trató de no recordar esos duros tiempos. Ahora era un ninja respetado por todos, considerado como un héroe y "trataba" olvidar todos aquellos, perdonando a todo el mundo, pero a decir verdad, le era bastante difícil, aunque sabía que en algún momento de su vida, ese cierto rencor sería superado. Solo debía esperar, y la luna –su luna –saldría de aquella tormenta.

Unos primeros relámpagos aparecieron muy dispersos y luego se hicieron más cercanos. Ahora en vez de ser los rayos lunares los que iluminaban el –en cierto modo –aniñado rostro del Kazekage, eran los relámpagos que furiosos iluminaban a las nubes, y los truenos, que aparecieron juntos con estos, parecían los Dioses enfadados dando pasos de furia para con los mortales.  
Todo era un espectáculo imperdible y se sentían los bullicios de los aldeanos de Suna, sorprendidos pero eufóricos de aquella situación.

Fue entonces, cuando Gaara terminaba el último cigarrillo, que cayó la primera gota. Esta fue gruesa y grande y estrelló contra el caliente suelo desértico en leve ruido que no fue tampoco inaudible.  
El pelirrojo vio como el cielo cubierto en su totalidad por nubes empezaba a ponerse cada vez más oscuro, y las nubes a medida aumentaban la cantidad de gotas que iban cayendo. Entonces, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para no perderse aquella escena que quién sabe cuándo la volvería a ver.  
Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando llevó la mirada hacia los aldeanos que había fuera. Estos estaban muy contentos y celebraban bajo la lluvia. Qué satisfacción tan grande le daba ver toda esa alegría en su gente.

El kage estaba muy distraído, como pocas veces, en aquella situación que ahora alegraba a la gente, que no oyó que unos finos pies se adentraron en la habitación, y con pasos sordos se acercaron a él. Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro.

Gaara se dio media vuelta y miró a su visitante, quien osaba de entrar a su cuarto.  
Se alegró mucho al ver quién era. Una sonrisa más grande que la anterior apareció en su aniñado rostro.

-Shiraishi –dijo en un leve tono de voz mientras sus ojos claros se clavaban en los ojos café de ella.

Levemente rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza pero cuidado.  
La jovencita que permanecía callada aún, le rodeo el cuello con sus dos finos brazos y acercó su rostro en el de él. Apoyó su frente con la del Kage, y con esos ojos café que a Gaara volvían loco, le miró dulcemente. Despegó los rosados labios y sonrió para el joven.

-¿Le temes a la tormenta? –la chica rozó su nariz con la de Gaara. El Kazekage sólo rió suavemente.

-Yo no, ¿tú sí? –preguntó Gaara a la joven mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con sus alborotados cabellos castaño oscuro. –Digo, por algo has venido aquí.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Gaara fuertemente. El joven apoyó su cabeza en la de ella –siendo ella un poco más baja que él –y le abrazó más fuerte.

-Es la primera vez que veo llover aquí, además –la joven dijo -, parece ser una tormenta muy fuerte. He venido aquí para que me protejas –la joven sonrió un poco escondida en el cuello del Kazekage -¿Me protege, señor Kazekage?.

Ambos rieron en la oscuridad mientras los relámpagos alumbraban la habitación, y dejaban verlos a ellos, besándose.

**PRÓXIMO: CAP I; PARTE I –**

**_Mi hermoso jazmín_**

^^ Review por favor ^^


End file.
